


突发情况

by DesolateFerry



Category: gaofeng/luanyunping, 高峰/栾云平 - Fandom, 高栾
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolateFerry/pseuds/DesolateFerry
Summary: ABO设定。Alpha高×Beta栾。栾云平撞见了高峰发情期，热心的Beta决定帮Alpha渡过难关……算是本人的第一篇正儿八经的肉。比较粗糙。老福特被屏蔽了在这里补个档。
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Kudos: 11





	突发情况

栾云平敲敲化妆间的门：“高峰？你好了没有，人家剧场要关门了！”  
高峰的声音从门里传来，听起来有点奇怪：“你……你先走吧，不用管我了。”  
“怎么了？”栾云平拧了拧门把手，没拧动，被从里面锁住了，“你不舒服？”  
“呃……算是吧。”  
栾云平把耳朵贴在门上屏气凝神听了一会，并没有别的声音，只隐约有细微喘息声传来。他又等了一会，依然没有别的动静，只好试探性地问：“那我可走了？”  
“你……等等。”高峰喊住他，又吞吞吐吐起来，“你有那个……抑制剂吗？”  
“我一个Beta我怎么会有抑制剂……”话说至此，栾云平一顿，突然明白过来，“哦高峰你发情了！”  
“你小点声行不行！”隔着门栾云平也能听出高峰在咬牙切齿。  
“我出去给你买点吧？”栾云平皱眉，“嗨，你说我也闻不出味来，你早说啊，自己憋着多难受……”  
“行了行了你赶紧回家吧。”高峰轰他，“大晚上的商店都关门了上哪买去。”  
“那你……”  
“我没事，扛过去一晚上就行了……你就别在这添乱了行不行？赶紧走赶紧走！”  
栾云平又拧了拧门把手，门依然纹丝不动。他在门外来回踱了两圈，没什么办法，只好慢腾腾的下楼了。

走至门房，看门大爷已经走了，一大盘钥匙明晃晃的摆在桌子上。栾云平走过去，又停住脚步，退回来，伸手抓起那盘钥匙掂了掂。  
今儿就今儿了。他想，然后惊奇地发现自己心里竟然隐隐还有些期待。

栾云平三步并做两步冲上楼，心脏快活地砰砰跳个不停。他哆哆嗦嗦又毫不犹豫地把钥匙捅进锁里，胡乱拧了几圈，推门而入。  
他听见一声短促的惊叫。高峰百般无奈之下正坐在椅子上自渎，试图稍微舒缓一下自己的燥热，被栾云平猛然闯入，大惊失色，下意识弓起身子护住自己下体，又急又怒地问他：“你回来干什么？”  
栾云平舔舔嘴唇，有意往高峰下身瞟了一眼：“我来帮你啊。”  
“不用！”高峰吼他。  
“你这样射得出来吗？不难受吗？”栾云平上前两步，“发情期硬挨过去多伤身体啊。”  
高峰急惶惶想提裤子，慌乱之中哪里提得上来，下面那东西直愣愣地挺着，像是在抗议。满屋子都是他自己信息素的味道，浓郁得快要凝结成固体了。他眼看着栾云平一步步逼近，龇了牙虚张声势地威胁他：“走开！”  
栾云平挑眉：“那我可……走了啊？”  
高峰凶狠地瞪着他，发情期的alpha看起来像一只小兽，气喘吁吁，眼眶发红，还不忘护住自己的分身。栾云平晃晃悠悠转身，装模作样往门口走。  
三。栾云平在心里默数。  
他听见高峰在自己身后急促的呼吸声，一声紧似一声，节奏趋向于哽咽。  
二。栾云平又迈出一步。  
身后的人喉头里溢出破碎的呜咽声，没有alpha可以抵抗发情期汹涌而来的情欲，即使是高峰也不行。  
一。栾云平的手搭在门把手上。

他听见身后的响动，还没来得及回头就被人从背后搂住，力气之大勒得他肋条骨疼，火热的呼吸一下下喷在脖子上。栾云平抿着嘴笑起来，任高峰半拖半拽把自己抱回化妆台前摁倒，还不忘嘲笑他一句：“怎么，改主意啦？”  
“栾云平……”高峰的声音都是破碎的，脸贴着他的后背胡乱地蹭，贪婪地汲取他身上的味道，双手下移，拽住栾云平的裤子。  
“我自己……”栾云平开口。  
高峰一把扯下他的外裤，又火急火燎去褪他的内裤。  
“……脱……”栾云平摇摇头，“算了都一样……你等会，你先弄弄润滑行不行？我可不是下面会自己流水的Omega！”  
他随便抓起化妆台上一瓶润肤乳还是什么东西递给高峰。高峰一声不吭接过就抹，不知道是不想说话还是顾不上。  
我这算不算趁人之危？栾云平趴着想。  
但他很快就顾不上了，高峰草草扩张了两下就猛然插了进来，那家伙本来就不是契合beta的尺寸，在发情期还涨得有些大，硬顶进他狭小的后穴里，痛得栾云平一激灵，下意识往前躲，又被高峰拽着胳膊拉了回来。发情期的alpha蛮不讲理地在他体内横冲直撞，攥住栾云平胳膊的手心滚烫仿佛是烙上去的一团火。  
“操……你他妈轻点！”栾云平艰难地扭回头吼他。  
高峰放缓了动作，低声嘟囔着“对不起”之类的话试图抽身出去，但分身上的结牢牢卡在栾云平体内将两个人固定在一起，难舍难分。栾云平俯在桌子上回望他，看高峰咬住下唇，想动又不敢动，茫然地睁着浮起水雾的眼睛看向他，无辜又委屈。  
算了。栾云平趴回桌子上，默默叹了口气：“行了你动吧……怎样都行。”  
得了他的恩准，高峰复又顶撞起来，比刚才更甚。栾云平死命咬着牙憋回自己的喘息和细碎的哀声，五指张开抠在桌子上用力到指尖发白。高峰的手顺着栾云平的胳膊一路滑下来覆在他的手上，轻轻把他绷到僵硬的手从桌子上抬起来，带着硬茧的指尖摩挲着栾云平的手心替他放松。随即，高峰的吻落在他的脸上，从鬓角划向颧骨，轻柔而温热。但与此同时，高峰丝毫没有放松下面的攻势，依然是疾风骤雨地贪婪索取着栾云平的温度。栾云平青筋都炸了起来，一时间两个人都没有说话，只有压抑的喘息声从唇角漏出来。  
渐渐的，栾云平的喘息声里除了痛楚，还多了一丝甜腻的味道。他慢慢感觉到了快感，深深扎入他身体内部，像一枚炮弹猛然轰进他的大脑，把理智和矜持扫荡地一干二净。栾云平下意识地扭了扭腰应和着高峰的动作，颓靡而甘美的兴奋潮水一样漫进他的肌肤和骨头，好像连骨髓都融化到流动起来。高峰还在吻他，顺着脸颊吻到脖子。栾云平刚刚因疼痛而绷紧的肌肉线条舒展开来，高峰凑上去嗅，没有信息素的味道，只有洗发水遗留的清淡的香气。他听着栾云平越来越急促的呼吸，攥紧了他的手，更加紧了下身的动作，两个人几乎要把化妆台推进墙里去了。  
“高峰——”栾云平喊他，尾音软绵绵的上扬，像是在撒娇，又像是在催促。  
高峰终于毫无保留地射在了栾云平体内。栾云平浑身一震，张大嘴，在高潮里沉溺到无法出声，浑身抖如糠筛，也跟着射了出来。与此同时，他后颈猝不及防地一痛，高峰死死咬住了他的后颈肉，在些微的血腥气中瞪大眼，像猎食者叼住猎物的脖颈，了断猎物的垂死挣扎。  
栾云平过了好一会才缓过来，挣扎着挺起身子骂他：“松嘴！狗啊你！我又没有腺体你标记个屁！”  
高峰压住他，又把栾云平摁回桌子上，仍未抽出自己的分身，就这样俯在栾云平耳边，一字一字蛮横地、郑重其事地宣告：“你是我的了。”


End file.
